What a mix
by Tidal passion
Summary: After Lorcan forces Grace to leave she runs to the only family she has left and finds out about powers she never knew she had and could make her the most feared and powerful person alive and a discovers a secret that the captain, Lorcan and Mosh Zu kept from her.


I would first like to sincerely apologise my sincerely long absence I lost all motivation for this story but I have recently re-read the books and have rediscovered my passion for the stories. I have also taken the time to improve my writing skills. I have edited the first chapter and will continue from there. I admit it is a slight crossover with Greek Mythology and just to warn you my knowledge of that particular field comes from the incredible Percy Jackson series. Hope you like and I OWN NOTHING EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JUSTIN SOMPER.

This story begins after Lorcan tells Grace to leave. Also for the purpose of this story I am making the twins a few years older they will be 17 instead of 14.

Graces pov

I ran through the corridors, tears streaming down my face, ignoring irritated faces of the vampires I couldn't see due to my anguish and just narrowly missing knocking over an injured vampire in my rush to hide from him. My only thought was escape. I couldn't let him see me like this, I loved him too much to set back his recovery even further than I already have at this point. I sobbed louder as I ran through the halls back to my room hoping for some privacy to cry in peace. I slammed open my door quickly and shut it blocking out the noise of the patients of Sanctuary. I collapsed on to my bed sobbing my heart out I couldn't believe what he had said "_When I go back to the Nocturne, I don't think you should come with me. That ship, well, it's not a fit home for you"._

I disagreed with that statement, In fact the only other place I had felt such at home was with my father and Connor back at the lighthouse in Crescent Moon bay. I can take perfectly good care of myself, I have been the main caretaker of both my twin and my dad for as long as I can remember my dad bless his soul could not cook to save his life and me and Connor had had enough of pizza so I taught myself to cook. I had stopped Sidorio's attack on me not that long ago with a clear head. As much as Lorcan would like to think I am not some naïve, vulnerable girl that is defenceless and needs protecting. I knew however that I would not be able to change Lorcan's mind, he was as stubborn as a mule sometimes, his age being a key factor for one in his 700 years he had developed the patience of a saint in some aspects of his undead life. It was one of the many aspects of his personality that I loved. Weeping for what I had lost I realized I wouldn't be able to face him again not without breaking down and telling him about the captain and possibly chasing him back into blindness, something I didn't want to do.

I decided to take matters into my own hands and a plan came to me I refused to join my brother and become a pirate however much he wanted it so and I clearly could not remain here now that Lorcan had made his feelings clear. I would decide my own fate. However, I could not do this alone I needed help and I knew just the person that could help me. An old family friend in the USA she would help me her daughter and myself where the best of friends before they moved away and I still had their contact information. With that in mind I collected my meagre possessions into my knapsack. I made sure I had the locket that Connor had given me around my neck and Lorcan's Claddagh ring attached to the chain as well. If I couldn't have him I wanted some kind of memento to prove it wasn't a dream.

Once I had packed my belongings I laid down hoping to rest for the rest of the night. I would leave at midday it would be easier to slip away everyone in the compound would be asleep and thus would not see me leave by the time they notice I am gone it will be too late. I knew that if I was seen I would be stopped. I wake from a light fitful sleep some hours later. I estimate it to be about 11 O'clock in the morning. Perfect timing. I quickly write a letter to Lorcan. I couldn't leave without some form of goodbye.

_Dearest Lorcan,_

_I know you believe your words to be true but I am not some defenceless little girl. I can take care of myself. I know you won't listen to me however and you would still send me away and I will not become a pirate so I am taking matters into my own hand. It's not what I want to be. I want to prove to everyone I can look after myself and I don't have to be shipped to my brother at the first hint of danger. I am not a little girl anymore I thought you had realised that. Don't worry about me I will be perfectly safe and don't send anyone after me you won't be able to find me. I might return someday when I am good and ready and that you will be able to forgive me for leaving you. Just know that I have and always will love you but I will not let you decide my own fate. All the best and this is not a goodbye just a see you later._

_Till next time,_

_All my love, _

_Grace_

_xxx_

_Ps. tell everyone that I said goodbye and that I love them. _

I placed the letter in an envelope and addressed it to Lorcan he would find it later or someone would find it and hopefully give it to him. I place it on the desk so it won't be missed when someone came looking. Fighting back tears I grabbed my bag and slipped out the room knowing I had a few hours before they realized I was gone. I snuck through the corridors thanking the gods that they were quiet and empty. As slipped through the back gate I looked back knowing I probably would never see anyone inside again for a long while at least. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wiped away the single tear that had gotten through then turned my head and walked away, without looking back.

Lorcan pov

I tread through the corridors on my way to Grace's room hoping to apologise after the atrocious ending to the conversation we had had earlier. After I had told her I didn't want her to return with me to the Nocturne. I knew the ship was no place for her it was a dangerous place to be at the best of times. However, truly I do not want her to leave she was a light in the darkness that encompasses my world. In the brief time she has been with me I have coe to depend on her quite desperately. I mean for god's sake I love her and it took the look on her face after I had uttered those falsehoods. The tears in her eyes and the speed of which she ran out of my room to realise how much I want and need her. I have thought long and hard and the only way to keep her safe on the ship was to tell her. Tell her, her story and who and what she is. That is why I was currently on my way to do tell her everything and take back what I had said. I just hope it was enough. As I approached her room I sensed something was wrong I sped up and opened her door to find everything neat, tidy and clean but empty she wasn't here. Dread filled my mind she wouldn't have left would she? It was then that I noticed the envelope on the desk and my fear increased. The envelope had my name Witten on it Grace's tidy scrawl. I opened the letter and what I read broke what was left of my heart I had driven the best friend I have ever have and the only woman I have ever wanted away from because of my fear for her safety and complete inability to actually listen to her. I should never have let her run out of my room and now I might never see her again.

_Dearest Lorcan,_

_I know you believe your words to be true but I am not some defenceless little girl. I can take care of myself. I know you won't listen to me however and you would still send me away and I will not become a pirate so I am taking matters into my own hand. It's not what I want to be. I want to prove to everyone I can look after myself and I don't have to be shipped to my brother at the first hint of danger. I am not a little girl anymore I thought you had realised that. Don't worry about me I will be perfectly safe and don't send anyone after me you won't be able to find me. I might return someday when I am good and ready and that you will be able to forgive me for leaving you. Just know that I have and always will love you but I will not let you decide my own fate. All the best and this is not a goodbye just a see you later._

_Till next time,_

_All my love, _

_Grace_

_xxx_

_Ps. tell everyone that I said goodbye and that I love them. _

What I read me cry she didn't want to be found. But by gods I would look for her anyway she was just too important to me to lose her for any length of time.

Graces pov

I had called Rebekah not long ago and she promised to have a ticket waiting for me at the airport. I would have to get a job when I get to America to be able to pay her back. I just hope she doesn't turn me away when she hears my story. I had to stop myself going straight to Conner I knew he would just worry about me and convince me not to travel halfway around the world to see someone I hadn't seen on over 7 years. Hopefully Lorcan wouldn't go to Connor than he won't even find out that I'm gone. As I walked through the airport to catch my flight I couldn't shake the feeling that I if I ever returned I would come back different, a changed woman. Not knowing what was to become of me I found my seat and settled down for the 18 hour flight that would take me to New York where Rebekah lived with her mother and brother. Technically Rebekah is my cousin her mother is my mother's sister although she would never tell me anything about the mother I have never met. I hope he'll tell me more now that I am older.

18 hours later

I was rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I spotted Rebekah and her twin brother; I guess twins run in the family. You could tell we were related me and Rebekah looked exactly the same except she had jet black hair. Like Connor, Elijah looked exactly like him but with black hair instead of red. If I died my hair black the only way to tell us apart was that Bekah and 'Lijah were 19, 2 years older than us. They looked happy to see me. Bekah came up to me and gave me a huge hug and whispered in my ear "hello cousin its good you finally decided to come home I have so much to teach you and so many secrets to share". I looked at her funny she was never this cryptic. I looked behind her to Elijah and detangled myself from Rebekah's arms to give him a hug I have to say he's grown and I'm sure the object of many girls dreams I mean what can I say everyone in my families good looking. We walked through the terminals to the car park I had no bags to collect. Kat noticing this grinned at me mischievously and I knew there was to be a major shopping trip coming, boy was I dreading that.

We got to the house an hour later where I was met by Auntie Sadie with a steaming hot chocolate and hug, I smiled at her she knew me well. But she looked a bit suspicious I could see in her face she was hiding something from me. She confirmed this by saying " go get settled in then come to the dining room we have to talk its quite important."

I gave her a nod and headed upstairs to the room I've always had here. It was nothing special but it was my style and hadn't changed much over the years. The walls were dark purple with a plush black carpet and drapes. The curling iron headboard to the queen sized bed accented the sophisticated style of the room. I quickly unpacked my meagre belongings from my knapsack and hurried downstairs wanting to get _the talk_ over and done with. I walked in the dining room to find Aunt Sadie, Rebekah and Elijah sat at one end of the table. I quickly settled into the remaining chair and said "well what did you want to talk about".

Sadie took a deep breath and said " grace I know that you have spent the past few months aboard the ship the nocturne and more recently sanctuary helping to heal a sick vampirate this proves that nearly all the legends are right. Yes?"

"How..." I whispered

"I'll tell you how I know later but first you must know that Dexter tempest won't your real father"

"What" I interrupted how can he not be my father I grew up with only him around.

"I don't have the time at the time to tell you the whole story at the moment but I will tell you soon I promise. But you must know, so we can begin your training, that you and Connor were conceived through a spell, a prayer to the gods, one might say and for the spell to have worked one of the gods must have answered the prayer and conceived you through magic. The god that did so is your real father." I looked at her stunned I had no idea what to think. I could see that she was telling the truth you could see it in her face. I looked towards Rebekah and Elijah and they were sat there with knowing almost sympathetic looks like they understood everything that was going through my head at the moment.

I looked back to Sadie and said" do you know which god is my father then?"

"No, all I know is that your demigod powers will show soon and that will be a huge indicator of who your real father is. Unless they claim you with some form of sign we may never know. However, I do know this you will also receive Wiccan gifts because you were conceived my magic so you are also a witch as well. I would say you are a very powerful one as well."

**_Thanks for reading _**


End file.
